Conventionally, an embroidering chine, which is provided with plural needles for embroidering a work piece, has been widely known. The plural needles are alternately operated in response to commands from an operating unit. The embroidery machine can thus stitch an embroidering pattern with plural colors on the work piece. For example, in this type of embroidering machine disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2802395, an embroidery data specifies which thread should be supplied to each needle. More particularly, a thread with a color specified by the embroidery data is supplied to each corresponding needle. Therefore, the thread already being supplied to or to be supplied to the needle is designed to correspond to the thread specified by the embroidery data. That is, when the thread color of each needle is detected not to be identical to the thread color specified by the embroidery data, a display shows a command to change the currently supplied thread to a thread with the specified color.
However, the above-described embroidering machine is stopped from operation every time when the currently supplied thread is changed to another thread with the specified color. Especially when the embroidering machine is used for a commercial purpose, recent requirements have lead to improvement of embroidering performance with less work interruption.
A need exists to provide an improved embroidery machine capable of embroidering with less work interruption.